Benalopacus
Warning what you are reading is so cool and true that view desscretion is not advised and if there is then we will kill a sun flower. -_- you are really making me mad.... Okay so there is this rare bird called Benalopacus. Let's start by stating how the first one was born. It started out like this; a lonely Gray Catbird thought to himself "hey what would happen if I mated with another type of bird"? so the little Gray Catbird tried mating with tigers, hummingbirds, and foxes but finely, when he was down on his luck he met a lonely sad Black-throated Mango. After hours of tweeting on their iPhones they finally mated. And then after months of waiting the eggs hatched. Each bird look like no other bird known to man but the papa and mama bird still loved them. But when the babies asked for food the papa bird flew away as far as he could. So what happened to the babies? That my friends is where we start our journey. If you are still reading this STOP and read the Tedicusmaxumus and the Crampombie. So right after the father ran off, a terrible wind came and pushed the nest off of the branch and with it the babies! They hit the ground with a thud and all but one baby died. The mother bird rushed back when she heard the news that Chuck Norris was in town. Wait, wait, stop Chuck no one cares about you as an actor. Stop trying to add yourself in. Okay so back to the story, so the mom rushed back when she heard the news and saw that all but one of her babies had died . But the mom was one of those crazy women who cries and hates kids. So the mom was excited and started to dance. But out of the mist came something dark and evil called the Crampombie. It helped the little bird to full health and gave him a friend. But when the Crampombie brought the little bird back to his village the leader tried to eat the bird! So he ran away with all of his little might. The little bird finally got enough strength to fly and fly he did. He was one good flyer. While he was flying he landed in he exotic country of Finland where he befriended local birding tribes and learned how to do the fin (a dance move, please do not ask). But in Finland there was this evil professer called Lex Luther who wanted to steal and sell the Benalopacus' feathers. So when the little bird figured this out he flew all the way to space and met the Justice League. When asking for help only one would help but then a swallow came (swallows are known for their ability to hate others). The swallow chased away the Benalopacus, yelling at it to "leave or I'm gonna go Stalin on you"! So the poor, sad bird flew back to Earth and when he got there he thought he went to Japan but actually he ended up in North Korea and saw a tedicusmaxumus. He asked him what was wrong, and the tedicusmaxumus told him that he lost the helmet full of all of his magic cards. But just by hearing this he got bored flew all the way to Oz. When he got there he met Dorathy and found out that she was actually a man!!!! So the bird told the wicked witch of the west. But the witch said that she would help the bird if the witch got to keep the red rosy shoes that she had on. And the bird said okay. But war went on in Oz, and eventually both sides nuked each other. And the people at the palace offered a peace treaty and then it started raining and whaddya know, the witch died by a drop of water. (how lame is that?). But after that the little bird flew to Donald trumps tuppe and lives there to this day (true story)